Tyrian Federation
The Tyrian Federation is a nation in NC Spacebattles IV owned and operated by moderator Akuma Zero, better known as Kyr. The Tyrian Federation is a group of semi-autonomous states on the planet Antioch and its largest moon, Ephesus, each of which is governed by a noble house which has managed to secure relative dominance in that area, either economically or through conquest. History Antioch’s history is a bloody one, with the initial colony being founded in 2102 by an enterprising Prismismal clan seeking refuge from the human tyranny that was Earth at the time. The initial colony was occupied in 2115 by a confederacy of Earth corporations called the Terran Confederation seeking to subjugate and exploit the “upstart colonials” for profit. The occupation was noted for being oppressive and brutal, and culminated in a series of rebellions from 2128 to 2137, ultimately resulting in the historic capture of the Confederation’s space fleet garrison and subsequent defeat in the Battle over Ephesus in 2138 when the Confederation attempted to regain control of the colony. At this point the Terran Confederation began facing mass revolts across their interstellar holdings, eventually resulting in its collapse. After the revolution, Antioch and Ephesus were fragmented by the various generals and leaders of the revolution, resulting in a large collection of independent nations at odds with one another over territory and resources. This period, defined by civil war, is known as the Founding Era in modern Tyrian education. In 2388 the Warlord of Sidon, Karos Edessa, embarked on an ambitious campaign to unite one of Antioch’s four continents under his rule. He was stopped cold by the Warlord of neighboring Tyre in a crushing defeat, nearly annihilating the Sidonian navy, and in the process annexing its territory. Emboldened by this victory, the Tyrian warlord set about on a campaign many have likened to that of Alexander the Great, uniting the continent of Ionia under his rule. The rulers of the nearby continent of Scythia, separated only by a short strait, were fearful of the newfound union of their neighbors, began talks to peacefully integrate themselves into the Tyrian warlord’s regime, setting the foundation for the modern Tyrian Federation, then tentatively called the Continental Union. The Scythian sentiment eventually spread to the remainder of Antioch and a summit for the unification of Antioch was held at Tyre in 2404. The new Tyrian Federation, as it was called in honor of the capital and place it was founded, then set itself to annex Ephesus into the federation to consolidate its hold on the system and begin projecting itself as an interstellar force. The Ephesians were not willing to join, and after a brief war from 2407 to 2408, they were annexed into the Tyrian Federation and given state status, forming the union as it is today. Government Tyrian government is headed by the Warlord of Tyre. He acts with supreme authority and is the de jure Highlord of all the states of Antioch and Ephesus, as well as Commander-in-Chief of its military forces. In practice, he focuses mostly on military campaigns and leaves the governance of the federation to the Assembly of Patriarchs, the collection of the heads of the clans which govern the various states of Antioch and Ephesus. In summary, the Warlord of Tyre grants power to the various noble clans which rule the states in an Oligarchical fashion, each of these clans appoints a Patriarch (used even if female) to represent the clan in the Assembly of Patriarchs, which votes to decide federal policies and laws. The Warlord reserves the ability to overrule any action of the Assembly and can create laws of his own on a whim. The Warlord of Tyre is a hereditary position originating from the Warlord responsible for the unification of Ionia and Scythia, and the subsequent founding of the Tyrian Federation. This position is passed to the eldest male child of the Warlord, except in cases where the Warlord names another heir. If there are no male heirs, it goes to the closest female heir. If such an instance arises where there are no heirs in the immediate family, the position of Warlord will fall to the closest blood relative of the first Warlord. The founder of the Tyrian Federation struck his name from history, rendering the title of his position his actual name. This continues through his family, with each of his descendents taking the mononym “Tyrian” if male, and “Tyria” if female until such a time where they would take the throne. They are addressed by order of birth. For instance, the first son of the first Warlord is Tyrian I, this continues on until today. The current Warlord of Tyre is the eighth male descendent of the first Warlord, the first son of the second, and as such is Tyrian VIII. Though upon taking the throne, he abandoned his name and is now simply referred to as the Warlord. He is properly addressed as "Your Lordship" or "my Lord". Military The Tyrian Federation has a long history of warfare, and as a result has developed a warrior culture. Male adults are required to serve in the Tyrian Federal Armed Forces (TYFAF) from age 20 until age 40, at which point they may either continue their career, join the Mercenary Army, or go to civilian life. The total military strength makes up approximately 27% of the Tyrian population Most of the military is in the reserve forces, which is approximately 95% of the total military force of the Tyrian Federation, or roughly 256,500,000, the vast majority of which are never called upon to serve though have received proper training in the event they are. The remaining 5%, 13,500,000, make up the active duty military force of the Tyrian Federation. Despite the vast number of potentially available soldiers, the Tyrian military officially reports it can effectively field an active armed forces of roughly 40 million. The Tyrian Federal Mercenary Army (TFMA) is the subdivision of the military consisting entirely of TYFAF Reserve Forces eager to engage in combat, female warriors, and TYFAF veterans over the age of 40 seeking a change of pace, numbering roughly 4 million in strength. It is an arm of the Warlord which funds itself by selling its services to external entities. Individual or small groups of soldiers can also be contracted as bounty hunters, assassins, or strike teams. They act independent of the Tyrian state and any actions are under confidential contract with the Tyrian state not responsible for any actions taken, though they swear ultimate loyalty to the Warlord and as a result function as his personal guard. Some of the reserve forces (~12 million) also make up the active body of the paramilitary forces of the Tyrian Federation, consisting mostly of state militias, police, and coast guard. Culture Warfare and fighting are glorified in Tyrian culture and history, and as a result have become norms of life. Personal conflicts tend to be settled with wrestling or boxing matches, with the victor getting his way. War is an accepted fact of life, and the Tyrian government being in a near perpetual state of warfare is of no concern to the average Tyrian. War to the Tyrians, however, is not a matter of conquest, though that is not to say they are unwilling to conquer, it is a matter of profit. "To the victor go the spoils." The Tyrians undergo wars of conquest to profit from it, whether in the immediate or the long-term. If the Warlord does not sense it is worth his time, he will not go through with it. He does, however, like to test the waters. It is a matter of importance to him that he test the leaders he must treat as equals in international gatherings with conflict, however minor, so that he knows where they stand. This will often manifest itself with assaults on an outpost, or outlying colony. Those who can best or equal him are those he treats with respect, and those who he defeats are subjects in his eyes. Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations Category:NC Spacebattles 4 Nations